The Dress
by hitsujion
Summary: Kida thought he looked damn good in a maid's dress. Mikado did too. /basically a short MikadoxKida smut fic with a hint of fluff.


When Kida was asked to wear a maid dress, he thought it would be fun. The maid café that his class had put together had been a huge success, and they soon found that they did not have enough girls to serve all of the customers. So Kida, being considered the most confident and feminine of the boys (they told him it was because the girls thought he was cute and charming, of course), was chosen to help out.

Kida was happy to be a hero to his classmates, and once he had put the dress on, he decided that he _would_ be a wonderful addition to the café. He laughed at his reflection in the mirror, wondering if he should try to put his hair in pigtails or ask one of the girls if he could borrow some makeup.

_Nah,_ he thought smugly. _I'm hot enough without it._

"Um… Kida?"

Kida turned to see Mikado standing in the doorway, frowning. The blonde grinned, running over to Mikado and spinning around.

"How do I look?" Kida asked, giggling at the blush that rose on the other boy's cheeks.

"Why… why are you wearing that…?"

"We needed more servers, remember?"

"Yeah, but, um…" Mikado ducked his head. "I just… I…"

"What is it, _Mi-ka-do?_" Kida teased.

"N-Nothing!" the raven haired boy demanded. Kida grinned, leaning forward to press his finger to Mikado's chin, raising his head.

"Do you think I'm cute?" he asked in a quiet voice. Mikado gasped, flinching away from the other boy's touch.

_"K-Kida!"_

"Don't I look _sexy_ in this?" the blonde teased. "I wouldn't be surprised if you thought so…"

"Kida…" Mikado took a deep breath. It was quiet for a moment as Kida waited for his friend to continue, fighting back laughter.

"S…Stop it."

"Hmm? But _why?"_ Kida asked, eyes widening in mock surprise. "Aren't we having _fun?"_

"No."

Kida moved closer, trying not to hide his giggles as he wrapped his arms around Mikado's neck, their bodies pressing together.

_"Mika—"_

And then something snapped. Before Kida had time to react, he was being slammed against the wall, lips pressing roughly against his own. He tore his head away, gasping for breath, only to shriek as a hand traveled up his thigh, reaching beneath his skirt. When he met Mikado's intense blue gaze, he knew that he was in trouble.

"Mikado… w-what?"

"Stop _talking_."

Mikado kissed him once more, this time with a subtle tenderness. His lips were warm and soft, and Kida found himself relaxing somewhat as he instinctively leaned into the kiss. Mikado's hand reached his groin, rubbing against Kida's slowly growing erection through his underwear. Kida gasped, Mikado's tongue entering his mouth as he did so. Kida had kissed before, sure, but never like _this._ This felt hot and overwhelming and _intense. _Mikado's free arm went to wrap around Kida's waist, pulling him closer so that their torsos were pressed firmly together.

Kida found himself mindlessly clinging to his captor as he was gently brought down to lie on the floor. Mikado pulled away from the kiss, a whimper trailing from the blonde's lips. Mikado smirked, pressing his lips chastely to his best friend's once more before turning his attention lower.

"Pink underwear…?" he said, amusement in his voice. Kida's cheeks reddened as he turned away, suddenly embarrassed.

"T-They, uh…"

"They're _cute_."

And then Mikado's mouth was on him. As his hands worked to slowly pull down the underwear, his tongue trailed up the other boy's inner thigh, nipping at the tender flesh. Kida moaned, quivering with excitement as Mikado moved closer and closer to his—_there._

For a moment, Mikado paused, staring down at the other boy's revealed length. Kida was prepared to laugh it off, to act like nothing had ever happened… But as the warmth of Mikado's mouth enveloped him, all thoughts of turning back were forgotten. He had never felt anything like it. Mikado's tongue teased his tip, licking at him in an almost cat-like fashion before swallowing him completely. He could feel Mikado trying to catch his breath, and would have smiled at the comfort of his friend's ever present awkwardness, but it just felt so _good_ and all he could do was _moan_. Without thinking he bucked his hips, Mikado's hands immediately going to hold him down. Kida whined, wanting more of the feeling, more of the sensation—more of _Mikado_.

The black haired boy slowly removed himself from his friend, grinning at Kida's disappointed groan. He moved up, pressing his mouth to Kida's neck. He bit at the skin, sucking passionately, leaving small, dark marks. His hands moved down, fingertips dancing along thighs. Kida let out a cry when they reached his ass, slipping beneath him to fondle the skin. His back arched slightly, mind a daze from all of the stimulation. His arms wrapped themselves around Mikado, craving his warmth as the boy's lips continued to tease at his skin.

Mikado's hand slid in between the globes of Kida's ass, the blonde tensing as a finger prodded at the submissive boy's entrance. Kida squirmed beneath the other boy, gasping.

"Mikado, w-what—"

"R-Relax."

Mikado stared down at his friend as he sucked at his fingers, the blonde quivering beneath him, trying to understand what was happening. It couldn't be… right…?

But then Mikado's hands were lifting Kida slightly off the ground, his hands leaving his mouth and returning to blonde's ass. They pressed lightly against Kida's entrance before pressing in, first one, moving around inside of him, then another. Kida winced, trying to steady his breath as they danced within him, moving apart in a timid motion. A third entered him, and Mikado reached deeper, fingers searching for something within the other boy.

"M-Mikado!"

_ There_. The black haired boy pressed against the newly found sweet spot, Kida's moans growing louder with each little movement. He found himself pressing his hips down onto Mikado's hands, unsure of what was going on, or if he cared to know.

Mikado slipped his fingers out of the boy, smiling slightly at the whine that leaked from Kida's lips. He leaned forward, meeting Kida's beautiful golden gaze for a moment before introducing their lips in a sweet, tender kiss.

He pulled away after a few moments, pressing a quick peck to the other boy's forehead. His hands rubbed along Kida's thighs, spreading them as far as could be comfortable for the boy, carefully positioning himself at his entrance.

_ "Kida…"_

He pushed in, moaning loudly at the new feeling. Kida was tight and hot around him, swallowing him greedily. Kida whimpered beneath him, fighting to get used to the sensation. Mikado waited a moment, watching Kida through pleasure-drowned eyes. Slowly, once he had lost his patience and felt that the blonde was ready, he began to move. His erection slid in and out of the boy with growing fervor, trying to find that spot that had given the other boy so much pleasure before. He moved his hands to stroke Kida's length, hand pumping distractedly as he continued his task.

He knew that he had found it when Kida let out a loud cry, teary eyes widening. Mikado moved his hands to the boy's hips, slamming into him with an almost violent passion. Kida nearly screamed, back arching, as his hands went up to cling to the raven haired boy's shoulders. He held onto the other boy for dear life as Mikado continued to ravage him, the world falling from around him.

"M-Mikado! Ah…!"

Mikado leaned forward, kissing the blonde fervidly as he continued his thrusts. Kida moaned, nails nearly piercing the skin of Mikado's back, growing closer and closer to release.

Mikado's arms moved to hold Kida close as he came, seed drenching the other boy's insides. The blonde moaned at the strange sensation, his own release following soon after, shuddering fiercely. Mikado slowly pulled out of the other boy, collapsing beside him. Kida kissed him once more, hazy eyes closing as their lips slowly moved together.

"I don't think…" Mikado started, working to catch his breath once they had pulled apart, "that you are going to be wearing that dress… anytime soon."

Kida looked down at himself, blushing madly. The costume had been left wet, sticky, and crumpled—proof of what they had done. He nodded, moving to sit up.

"Careful," Mikado said, frowning as Kida grimaced. He helped the boy into a sitting position, arms wrapping around him.

"Mikado," Kida started, voice quiet, "Um…"

"Don't… wear that. Ever," Mikado said, pausing for a moment. "Okay…?"

"Huh…?" the blonde searched his friend's expression for some kind of sarcasm, finding none.

"Or at least… not in front of anyone but me."

A moment of silence passed between them. Kida grinned. He wrapped his arms around Mikado's neck, kissing him happily.

"Got it!"


End file.
